Kouen Ren x Male OC Sleep OS
by Mercy8Grace
Summary: Edit on September the 26! Some fluff between Kouen and his Fiancé!


The sky, once blue, was now painted in grey, which only gets darker and darker. Rain clouds loomed together and only adding more to feeling of sadness and sorrowful.

It was the day, were the last will of the Emperor would be read aloud and everyone from the palaces had to attend the funeral ceremony. But that doesn't mean that everyone could.

Of course it was known that Emperor Koutoku was ill since some long time, but the death of him was somewhat mournful. Indeed for family and maybe for some loyal ones.

He's head jerked forward a bit, awaken him from the short nap he took, unconsciously to him. He leans against pillows, he wanted to sleep, but fighting against it for the moment.

Being sick wasn't the most enjoyable event or moment in someone's life. Not one tiny bit.

The whole body will just be aching, a blocked and running nose, sore throats, high fever and the list goes on. And thinking about stressful things was a bonus to it.

William couldn't have any more luck on his side at the moment, today was the ceremony, he had to attend. But he couldn't and wouldn't at his current state. He already felt the tiny feeling of shame in his stomach. Adding to the nauseous feeling. Maybe he could ask Elizabeth to take his place there, but she would surely refuse it and will stay by his side.

William Lazarus Van Hellen was the second prince of the Vinnarch Kingdom, A King Vessel user of two Djinn's and Fiancé to Kouen Ren.

Elizabeth Joanne Lefèvre, an almost overprotective friend. No scratch that. She was a overprotective sister and assistant to William and a Magician.

Both are inseparably with their sibling bond. Family isn't always blood related.

Sleepy eyes followed every little movement of Kouen, as he was getting ready. Lulled the brunett teen almost to sleep again. «You should be sleeping» «yeah, in a few minutes» his voice was hoarse and dry. A small sigh left the red hair's lips and sits down on the edge of their bed. Kouen placed his palm against William's forehead, he raised one of his eyebrows «Your fever is getting higher again, try to sleep» his once flat and gruff voice was now laced with concern.

«fine...but only if you waking me up, once you got back», Kouen only patted his partners head and headed out.

Elizabeth was shocked just as everyone else, she couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Lady Gyokuen as the new Emperor was unbelievable and almost outrageous, for her at least.

If felt like a conspiracy to her, Lady Gyokuen and those priest of her just gave off those negative vibes. Just like the Queen of Vinnarch. Elizabeths dislike towards the Lady was now growing into pure disgust. Good to know, she wasn't the only one, which felt this way about.

It was good thing that William wasn't here at the moment, even though she loves him dearly as a Brother, she wouldn't deny how naive he is towards certain things. Like this one for example. He doesn't seem to realise how cruel and venomous the Lady's true character is. Then again, maybe she shouldn't overthink that much with her current anger.

The thunder startled William awake, increased his heart beat to the maximum. He was sweating and the warmness which surround him, was almost too much for the brunette teen. It was probably around late afternoon or maybe it already night, he couldn't really tell at the moment because of the weather. Something to drink sounded like a good idea, than again he doesn't really want to.

The door opens and closed, Kouen stepped around the partition and begun to take most of his clothes off.

«How did it go? Did something happen?» his voice was filled with excitement as he begun to play with the blanket, Kouen drove through his hair, before he changed into his night-robes.

«Did I wake you up, love?» «no, I was awake before you came. Now tell me, please!» William was sure, he probably overuse is already strained voice now, but he couldn't help himself. Kouen took place next to his Fiancé and engulfed William in a hug, «I will tell you tomorrow about it, now lets just sleep.» «But I just woke up.» «Exactly love.»

•Probably not the best I wrote, though I do hope it looks at least a bit nice!•


End file.
